


Swapped

by FaeOrabel



Series: The Love of a Faery 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An Experiment, Dates, Dom Fred, Dom Parvati, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021, Fluff, Partner Swapping, Smut, Sub George, Sub Padma, Swingers, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Fred and George come up with a great idea.#LF2021 #TeamVenus
Relationships: Padma Patil/George Weasley, Parvati Patil/Fred Weasley
Series: The Love of a Faery 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> Written for my love TriDogMom
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for letting me try out more limbs than I usually try to manage. I think I'm going to need to keep exploring these couples for you in the many ways I can get them to fuck. 
> 
> Grammarly is my beta. Any and all mistakes are my own, I apologise for any glaring ones. 
> 
> Written for LoveFest2021
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamVenus

**Swapped**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

For TriDogMom

* * *

“You know, Fred. I’ve been thinking.”

“As you’re known to do, George.”

“And I’ve come up with a brilliant idea.”

“Also, as you’re known to do.”

“What if, just for one night, we swapped?”

“Just for one night?”

“Well, more if it's enjoyable, but yes. Just for one night,” George smirked. 

“I don’t know why more people don’t know you’re a genius, Gred,” Fred feigned offence on his twin’s behalf. 

“It’s really a crime, you know.”

* * *

That night, they brought up the idea with their girlfriends, who were surprisingly entirely on board, even without many details. The excitement with which the girls agreed had the twins wondering if they’d been talking about this even longer than the twins had. 

  
  
  


On Friday, they always have a weekly date night. 

With the twins busy work schedules and the girls opening a shop of their own with Lavender Brown, it’s always hit or miss whether they will see each other during the week. So, they came up with a bang on way to make sure they all definitely spent time together that week. Because, of course, the dates were always double dates. 

Parvati and Padma Patil had come into their shop one day a couple of years after the war. Fred and George recognised them since one half of the duo had been in Gryffindor with them. It was just a twin thing that other twins immediately gravitate to the others whenever they find out there’s another pair within the vicinity. 

This didn’t make them friends during school, though.

They just were aware of each other’s existence and sometimes shared twin stories with Parvati whenever they happened to sit near each other during meals. 

But seeing them walk into their shop that day changed something within Fred and George. 

The pair had made a pact that they would never date a pair of twins together because what if one relationship worked out and the other didn’t? They weren’t just a couple of friends or regular siblings. This was your twin. And if the other person were also a twin, then it would be like the failed twin having to see their significant other over and over again even after the breakup, even if it was only their exes twin.

Confusing, but it made sense to them. 

A few years later, they changed their original pact so that they  _ would _ date another pair of twins given the opportunity because who would break up with them? And they decided that if Fred wanted to break up with his twin, George would also break up with his twin because there was no scenario in their mind that had the girls break up with them.

They obviously went through a confidence boost within those years as well as a height boost. 

The only problem with that pact was that there was a distinct lack of magical female twins. With Fred and George’s lifestyle, upholding the Statute of Secrecy would be damn near impossible during a relationship. 

So, dating Muggle twins was out. 

Then the Patil twins showed up. 

Fred and George perked up simultaneously, glancing at each other from across the store and immediately having the same thought. Did they expect to fall for the Patil twins and still be dating them a year later? No. Were they upset about the arrangement? Absolutely not.

Going to the Leaky for a simple, comfort food type date, the conversation was flowing freely. 

George sat next to Padma, his arm around her shoulder and occasionally caressing her arm with his thumb. 

Fred huddled in the booth across from George with Parvati leaning against him, tucked into his side. 

They were mostly just picking at the last bits of their food, enjoying being able to reflect on their weeks with each other. Padma and Parvati often asked them for advice about how they opened up their shop, trying to make sure everything was perfect for Lavender’s opening day in a month. While skewed due to the differences in the shops, the insight they provided still helped them feel like they were going to land on their feet. 

“So, back to our place, then?” George said when the conversation finally reached a natural end. 

“Are we doing the experiment tonight?” Padma asked, a twinkle in her eye as she caught her sister’s glance.

“Hell yes,” Fred whispered, leaning down and nipping at Parvati’s ear lobe. 

They couldn’t get back to the twins’ flat fast enough. 

Reaching the twins’ living room, though, was a different story, nervousness suddenly setting in. 

“Okay, ground rules. Tonight changes nothing, we love who we are with, but we’ll be honest about it if we want to do this again. If we never want to do it again, we’re honest and open about that, too,” Padma laid out, logically taking control while the Gryffindors floundered in their emotions. 

Everyone agreed.

With some quick charm work, Fred had furniture that wasn’t of use to them pressed against the walls, the couch transfigured into a large bed, and the girl’s shirts off and folded neatly on the kitchen island in the open-plan flat. 

Padma and Parvati sent him a glare, but Fred’s only response was to shrug and raise an eyebrow with a deep smirk on his face. “Thought I’d move things along.”

His move breaking the tension just like he planned, Fred moved over to Padma. Bringing his hand up, he lightly caressed her cheek, starting slow and soft. 

George mimicked his movements with Parvati but instead took her face in both hands and lightly peppered kisses around her face. 

Parvati shocked George—who was so used to Padma allowing him to take the lead—by grabbing his hips and pulling them down to the bed. She rolled them over, straddling George’s waist and licking a long swipe up his chest. George’s face was a mask of surprise, and Fred chuckled, knowing how his girl liked to be in control. 

“Have fun with it, Gred,” Fred winked, turning his attention back to Padma. 

By George’s reactions, Fred could surmise that Padma was nothing like her sister in bed. Exploring her curves, so much like his Parvati’s, he ran his hands down and along her sides. 

“May I kiss you now?” Fred leaned in and whispered in her ear. 

“Mhmm,” Padma whispered, shivering under his touch. 

Covering her lips with his own, Fred started slow, working her up to diving deeper. He enjoyed the slow pace he could go with Padma, taking his time to open her up to him. Walking her backwards slowly, they laid down on the other side of the bed, Fred crawling over her, leaving a trail of kisses as she got comfortable. 

He found that she was susceptible to the right touches and started doing those faster. 

George was getting the life kissed out of him by Parvati. 

Pav shucked his shirt off, immediately going back to kissing him when it was past his face. She was dry humping him through their jeans, and George had to admit, the entire experience was sexy. She was taking whatever she wanted from him, consent having been firmly given as soon as they collapsed on the bed. All George had to do was hold on to her hips and follow her lead. 

Before George knew what was happening, they were both naked, and Pav was trailing open-mouthed kisses down his body, blowing on the saliva to make him shiver with each one. 

Settling herself between his legs, George watched with wide eyes as Pav wasted no time in sucking him down her throat. 

“Merlin’s balls!” George exclaimed, making Pav look up with a  _ pop _ as her lips released his cock.

“Nope, they’re my balls for the night,” she corrected nonchalantly, making George choke on his tongue. 

Fred was in a somewhat similar position to his girlfriend, making himself comfortably between Padma’s thighs. He pulled her trousers down to her ankles, throwing them to the floor when she pulled her feet through. 

His mouth hovered over her stomach, looking up at her through his eyelashes. He saw that she was watching him with a lip pulled between her teeth, anticipating what he would do next. Grabbing the waistband of her knickers between his teeth, he pulled them all the way down her legs, never once breaking eye contact. 

Fred smirked when he saw the couple underneath reach out and grasp each other’s hands. They were so soft together and with each other. Tonight—and hopefully, many nights after—would be a great way to get them out of their comfort zones. Quickly, he crawled back up her body and shrugged her legs over his shoulders, burying his face in her mons. He started slow, taking long licks up her entire slit. Her breathing was already laboured, much like George’s was as Pav deepthroated him and firmly grasped his bollocks. 

Fred stepped up his game to match his girlfriend. Sinking two fingers inside Padma’s tight cunt, Fred used his tongue to draw small shapes over her clit. He worked her quickly to the edge and watched as both she and George fell over it with a cacophony of moaning, practically harmonising with their opposite timbered voices. 

Fred watched as Pav stood up, still straddling George, while he continued to eat everything leaking out of her sister. His girlfriend threw the last bits of her clothes around the room and then sank back down, finding George still hard despite his climax. Lining herself up with him, Pav sheathed him inside of her, fully seated. Keeping him warm for a moment as George caught his breath, she looked over at Fred. 

Fred raised an eyebrow, licking long, languid strokes up her sister’s slit, making sure he sucked up every bit of her essence. 

“He’s longer than you,” Pav commented, merely stating a fact and not meaning anything mean by her statement. 

“I’m thicker,” Fred retorted. “She tastes like raspberries, whereas you are my little strawberry.”

“You think they’re ready yet?” Pav nodded her head to the heavily breathing couple beneath them. 

“I’d say so,” Fred shrugged, sitting up and wiping his mouth from any drips still running down his chin. “Pads? Can we continue? Are you okay?”

“Gods, yes,” Padma moaned, pulling Fred roughly down for a hungry kiss. 

Chuckling in the back of his throat, he was pleasantly surprised when Padma reached between them and lined him up with her entrance. Not needing any more of a cue, Fred sunk inside of her, relishing in her warm heat. 

Pav held onto George’s shoulders as he grasped her hips roughly, which would surely leave fingerprint-shaped bruises in the morning. He planted his feet so he could meet each one of her thrusts, and they were moaning each time their skin slapped together. 

Fred started with sure, long strokes, rolling his hips on each downward thrust so that he could tickle the spot he hoped he could find. It was easy to find inside of Pav, but Fred thought Pads might be a little different. 

Sure enough, though, she twitched every time he felt the tip of his cock press against the spongy tissue inside of her. 

It wasn’t long before Pav was bouncing like a madwoman, and Fred was thrusting roughly, his hands tangled in the sheet below Padma’s head as he gripped them tightly. 

Finding their climaxes together, much like their twins did, they collapsed on the bed between the laid out couple, breathing heavily. 

“So, who’s ready for a new position?” Parvati asked breathily, causing all four of them to laugh and conclude that this would be happening again very soon. 


End file.
